


Hate

by Fallenangel87



Category: Murder by Numbers (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Email me at drarryshipper4@gmail.com with any fic suggestions or requests.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Email me at drarryshipper4@gmail.com with any fic suggestions or requests.

Richard kissed Justin roughly, pulling him close to his chest. He hated to annoying, little brainiac to no end. He wasn't sure why he was still around, but he was. Justin whimpered as he was bent backwards over a chair; Richard's hands running up and down his sides. He pushed up Justin's shirt, pressing soft kisses to his neck. The younger boy moaned softly and arched his back into Richard's lips and hands. Richard would take Justin hard and fast. He would show him exactly who was more dominant. Yes, he hated Justin, but he couldn't give him up. He couldn't let him go; Justin with his perfect hair and face, his lips and his gorgeous eyes. Justin was his, forever and always.


End file.
